until_dawnfandomcom-20200223-history
Butterfly Effect
The Butterfly Effect is a gameplay mechanic in Until Dawn, which forces the player to make decisions which will affect the outcome of the game. Depending on their choices, a certain character could die or the relationship between characters could change, bringing them closer or further apart. Once you make a choice, you cannot go back and change it as the game automatically saves your decisions. Butterfly Effects There are twenty-two different choices to be made in the game, with multiple decisions in each. Any of Your Business * Sam makes the decision of whether or not she should see who's calling Chris or zip up his bag. Chris will not trust her as much if she snoops. Rats With Bushy Tails * This effect refers to when Chris decides whether to shoot the bag or the squirrel at the shooting range. Affects his and Sam's relationship. The Soul of Discretion * According to the known timeline, this decision will be between Ashley telling Matt to look through the telescope to see Emily hugging Mike thinking she cheating on him, or telling him not to look through the telescope. Whose Side Are You On * According to the known timeline, this decision will be between Matt backing up Emily during her argument with Jessica or attempting to diffuse the argument. Be Her Hero * If Mike is reluctant when he helps Jessica find a way back up, she will not be impressed and not agree to have sex with him. Something for Later * If Sam shows Josh the baseball bat in the basement, she can later use it in her escape from The Killer if she is cornered in the boiler room. To the Rescue * According to the known timeline, this decision will be between Mike choosing the risky paths and hitting the QTEs, likely saving Jessica, or between following the safer path, which results in her death. ...And Which One Will Die * According to the known timeline, this decision will be Chris' choice between saving Ashley or Josh if they fall into a trap. The choice will affect the relationships between Chris and each character, but either choice will result in the same action. At What Price * This decision comes when Mike is at the sanatorium. Two of his fingers get caught in a bear trap and he is left with the decision to either amputate his fingers and walk away with a functional machete or manually open the bear trap with the machete, breaking the tool in the process. Man's Best Friend * This decision is based on how Mike interacts with a wolf at the sanatorium, and will have an effect on whether or not the wolf will act as his companion later in the story. On the Same Page * This decision has a lot of possible outcomes depending on if Matt decides to agree with Emily at the cable car station. If he agrees with Emily and he is given the flare gun, he will shoot it at the top of the radio tower. If he does not agree with Emily and is given the flare gun, he will not shoot it and be able to use it later against a Wendigo if he tries to save Emily in the mines. Run or Hide * According to the known timeline, this will be a series of choices Sam makes when she tries to either run or hide from The Killer. If she runs instead of hiding under the bed, runs instead of hiding behind the shelf in the boiler room, and hides instead of running down the long hallway in the Old Mountain Hotel, she will escape. Otherwise, The Killer will capture her and use her as bait for Ashley and Chris to lead them into another trap. In Self Defense * According to the known timeline, this decision likely occurs when Matt decides whether or not to kill the deer that backed him and Emily to the edge of a cliff. If he kills one or more of the deer, the herd will back Matt off of the cliff, requiring the player to hit several fast-paced QTEs in order to save him. If Matt does not hit any of the deer with his axe, they will let him and Emily pass. Who Gets the Gun * According to the known timeline, this decision occurs when Emily either keeps the flare gun she finds at the radio tower or gives the gun to Matt. Save Yourself * According to the known timeline, this decision occurs when Matt either attempts to help Emily up or jumps to safety after the cables on the radio tower are cut. Forwarned is Forarmed * This decision depends on whether or not Ashley grabs the scissors under the camera catalog. If she does, she can use them to stab The Psycho, which will result in her getting punched in the eye. Later on, Chris will punch The Psycho in retaliation. Stick Together * This comes when Chris and The Stranger go to search for Josh. If Chris makes a noise when the Wendigo appears, The Stranger will be killed. This death is actually inevitable, but this action makes the player feel responsible for his death. It will also be possible for Chris to die as well if he misses critical QTE's on his way back to the lodge. Point Blank * This decision comes only if Emily is bitten by a Wendigo in the mines. If she is, Mike will have the option to shoot her or not. If he does shoot her, she will die immediately. Once Bitten * This comes if Mike does not shoot Emily if she was bitten by a Wendigo. Ashley insists that Mike shoot Emily out of fear that Emily will become a Wendigo and kill whoever is left in the lodge. If Mike does not shoot Emily, Emily will slap Ashley upon the discovery that Wendigo bites are not contagious, and later shoves Ashley into a door when they are being chased by a Wendigo, if both characters are still alive. Left Behind * This decision depends on both Matt and Jessica being alive or dead. If Jessica is still alive, but Matt has been killed, she will be left to wander the mines alone. Likewise, if Mike does not reach Jessica fast enough, and Matt will be left to wander the mines alone if he survives. Important Discovery * This decision depends on whether or not Sam discovers Hannah's diary located in the mines that says Hannah has transformed into a Wendigo. If she does not discover this recording, Josh will be killed by the Hannah Wendigo when he is alone with Mike. If the vital records have been discovered, Josh will be dragged away alive by his sister and will become a Wendigo. The Result of Chaos * This decision is based off of who is still alive at the end of each player's respective play through of the game. Gallery Be Her Hero.png Be Her Hero 2.png Something For Later.png To The Rescue.png Category:Game Mechanics